


Bucket List

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Could you please write some Young Justice Wally/Dick? (Season 1, if possible?) But it's fine it you don't have the time to or don't want to.</p><p>Wally and Dick spend some time at the beach. Wally realizes he's got a few (steamy) things on his bucket list he could cross off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/119989786201/could-you-please-write-some-young-justice

Wally and Dick stayed on the beach towel and under the umbrella, away from the heat of the sun.

“So um….?” said Wally as he grabbed a can of soda from the small cooler they brought. “What’s all this about?” he asked as popped open the can, and took a long swig.

“This is me,” Dick took the can, and set it down on the sand, “Making it up you for having a beach day with the others without you,”

“That was like, three years ago, but man,” Wally grinned, “I like that,” he pulled Dick onto his lap.

Dick straddled Wally, and pushed him down onto his back. “I like it, too,” he bent over to kiss him.

Wally kissed back, but withdrew when he realized something. “Dude, I just crossed off one thing on my bucketlist,”

“And what was that?” Dick asked as he made himself comfortable on top of him, and placed his head on his chest.

Dick felt Wally’s hand carressing and combing through his hair. “One’s putting sunblock all over you. It sounds perverted, but I swear it’s not,”

“And what’s the other one?” Dick prodded.

Wally, not surprised at all that Dick knew he had something else in mind, pursed his lips, thinking against answering that question. But he answered anyway. “Beach sex,”

Dick sat up and smirked. “You wanna cross that out of your list right now?”

“God,  _yes_ ,”


End file.
